The Lovely Lorelai Victoria Gilmore
by girliegirl11
Summary: A time of mourning for all of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore's friends and family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK here is a one shot for my fave TV show series, Gilmore Girls. It's a sad one, but I think I did a pretty good job with it. I hope you like it. Read and Review, please!**

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is sadly, not mine**

The Lovely Lorelai Victoria Gilmore

A Gilmore Girls Fanfic

"Aunty Lorelai, I'm not sure how to sum up her personality in words, I'm not sure how to give this wonderful woman justice. She served as my mother when my own was not there to be my guide. She will live on in my heart, and surely the hearts of many others forever." ~ Virginia (Gigi) Hayden

"Lorelai was a good friend. I once asked her out. She politely declined. She was always a great influence on this town in my opinion. However, her coffee addiction took her a little bit to the extreme. She was a great mother to Rory. So many friends, that woman had, I'll never figure out how she did it. Lorelai was mysterious like that, wonderful, but mysterious." ~Kirk

"Lorelai was...different. A great addition to this town though. She opened that magnificent inn. But yes, I along with everyone else, will miss her. Let us all have a moment of silence for this wonderful woman." ~ Taylor Doose

"I don't know what to say...no really, I don't. Lorelai was really a great woman. She got very frustrated with me but she appreciated me all ze same. Let her rest in peace." ~Michelle

"Ahh...Lorelai. Could I have ever met a greater woman? No I could not. She was a strong, independent woman, one I will never forget. That daughter of hers, I do not know what she will do with out her amazing mother. What will anyone and everyone do without her?" ~Miss Patty

"Darling...Lorelai was just Darling. Curse you cancer! How could you take the best woman away from this world! She's leaving behind so much! A daughter, parents, friends! A dog! I am ashamed at you cancer, for taking that brown haired wonder away from our town, away from our lives, away from this world." ~ Babette

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore...Her middle name was Victoria...hmmmm... I never knew that. So many things I never got to know about her, you know? So many more things I would have liked to ask. She meant so much to me. Not only was she my best friends mother, but a mediator between me and my own mother. She never failed to keep the peace. Hell, she could have stopped both the world wars along with the Civil and Vietnam ones. What will the world do without someone like her?" ~ Lane Kim

"Lorelai, my only daughter, she was a remarkable young woman. A brilliant mind and a clever sense of humor. She was one like no other. I will deeply miss the little girl who stole my heart, the little girl who's picture hangs around my home. God bless her"~ Richard Gilmore

"How could she? She left a family, a daughter! She had so much to live for! Doesn't she know what this is doing to her mother? It's tearing me apart! She should have fought harder, longer! I know she couldn't help it, I know she only had a matter of time,but doesn't she know it's ripping me limb from limb...like a bad hangover that just never ends...she was witty and intelligent yet stubborn as an ox...she was unstoppable...I always envied her for that... No one was going to get in her way...She accomplished all she did on her own. She gave Susan B. Anthony a run for her money. I'm proud to call Lorelai Victoria Gilmore my daughter." ~Emily Gilmore

"Lorelai was a better person than I can ever hope to be. She taught me that I was an ignorant fool and that helping others first is much more important than helping yourself. But she also taught me how to love. She taught me how to be a great father, and how to be a good person through and through. Though Lorelai will never be mine to have and to hold, I will still hold close the memories I have of her and the lessons she has taught me. May this wonderful woman never be forgotten."~ Christopher Hayden

"Lorelai...Lorelai... did I ever really picture myself speaking at her funeral? She seemed unstoppable, impenetrable. Who knew cancer would be the one thing that put her to her end. I always thought I'd go before her. She was such a wonderful lady. My best friend, my business partner, how is she gone?" ~ Sooki St. James Bellville

"Coffee. First thing I think of when I think of Lorelai. But, it's not the only thing. She was caring and kind. Witty and clever. A wonderful mother and daughter. But, she did drink coffee like it was the air she breathed. She sought after so much. She helped Jackson win town selectman, opened her own inn, raised her own wonderful daughter. I let her down, and I hope she knows how deeply sorry I am. How much I regret it, how much I wish I had a second chance. Now I'll never get that chance, ever. So here goes. Lorelai, I loved you. I love you. I will always love you." ~Luke Danes

"She is who I want to be. She is who I strive to be in life. She is my mother, my one ultimate role model. Growing up, she told me I could do anything. I know I can, and it's because of her. What will I do with my Saturday evenings now? With no one to call, no one to reminisce with. Who will I eat pop tarts with and watch 'Casablanca'? My mother is irreplaceable. I have this hole, this huge gaping hole in my heart that she's left. She was extraordinary. How could she leave me? How could she leave me behind? How could cancer take my mother like that? She was the strongest woman I knew, yet I guess she was only human like the rest of us. Yet I know she's in a better place. One with Marilyn Monroe and 2 of the 4 Beatles. Wait, how many of them are dead again? But no less, my mother will be happy with any amount of Beatles up there. I just hope she knows how much she meant to me. How much she will always mean to me. And that someday, I'll be up there with her. And we'll eat dessert sushi while watching 'Miracle on 34th Street', even if it's not Christmas time."~ Lorelai (Rory) Leigh Gilmore

_R.I.P_

_Lorelai Victoria Gilmore_

_Coffee drinker, Peace maker, Wonderful Mother, Extraordinary Daughter, Loveable Best Friend _

_Accomplished Woman_

_Then, Now & Forever _


	2. Part II

**A/N: So, I've gotten a couple requests to do several more views of people. I am happy to comply, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say that nothing relating to the Gilmore's is mine**

The Lovely Lorelai Victoria Gilmore

Part II

"Ambitious, strong-willed, determined, are the words I would use to describe Lorelai. Though I'm not here with you all, I am now with Lorelai, and her humor is greatly appreciated up here in heaven. Of course the woman made it to heaven! She was amazing! Truly extraordinary. I give my props to her for interrupting my funeral to see if she had obtained the dragonfly in my will. Quite a bold move. She knows she is missed and she sends her love." ~ Fran

"Gilmore...Gilmore...oh that rings a bell. Oh yeah, Lorelai, that was her name, right? Yeah she was pretty cool. People told me all these great things about her. How she raised her wonderful daughter from the age of 16, How she lived her own life with nobody getting in the way. I wish she would've let me keep out my tip jar, though. Yeah, she was pretty awesome wasn't she. Shame, a darn shame she isn't here anymore." ~ Drella

"Lorelai, she's so nice. She feeds me bones, and kibble, and even some of her coffee sometimes. That stuff is goooood. But, people keep looking all sad at me. Where is Lorelai? Where is she? I need my afternoon pop-tart! Where is she? I need her. She loved me! I love her! Where is Lorelai? Babette tells me she's gone. Gone where? To New York? Asia? She always wanted to go there. But I get the sense that Lorelai is really gone. Gone beyond what I understand. Gone."~ Paulanka (Lorelai's Dog)

"Lorelai, really, how could you leave us? The doctors all said you were doing so well! Not even my amazing tomatoes could save you though, huh? Sooki's a mess. Davey wonders where Aunty Lorelai is because he wants to play with the magical socks. Please watch over us Lorelai. We miss you. I thought you should know." ~ Jackson Belleville

"From Lorelai's death I've learned one thing, no person is indestructible. I thought of all people, she would be the one to overcome cancer, to be invincible, but no. She was just as mortal as the rest of us. Just goes to show even the greatest heroes have the same weaknesses as all of us commoners. Say hello to Asher for me." ~Paris Geller

"I always liked Lorelai, even if she never cared for me. She showed irrefutable love for everyone, especially her daughter. One thing we share in common. So as time goes on, I'll never forget Lorelai, or her will against me dating Rory. But I do ask Lorelai for her blessing. I know I'll make Rory happy. I know I can help her through this trying time. Please Lorelai, I know you can never be replaced, you were...are...an irreplaceable woman, just please, please, give me your blessing. It's all I ask. I'll build a shrine to you if that's what you want. I promise you'll never be forgotten. I promise I'll never break her heart. I promise." ~ Logan Huntzberger

_Engraved on the back of Lorelai's Tombstone:_

"_I'm going to the closet to make out, Don't eat my chicken."~ The Lovely Lady who lies here_

**A/N: And that, my friends, is part II. Let me know if there are any other perspectives you would like to see! I have a really great idea for an ending to this drabble, but I need to get one more review. That's right, only one, my readers. **


	3. Part III

**A/N: Okay so I got a couple more requests for people's views so here they are! One of my reviewers said they wished Luke had a better one. I read Luke's over, and I wholeheartedly agree. So your wish is coming true, wonderful reviewer! I tried very hard to give Luke a better one this time, so I hope you like it! R&R 3**

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not mine :(**

The Lovely Lorelai Victoria Gilmore

Part III

"Since I'm a writer and all, I bet you all expect me to come up here with some well thought out, perfect eulogy on the life of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. But the fact is, when they told me she was dead, not even a single word could sum up the feeling I had. In fact, I really didn't even think about her all that much. I thought about Luke first. He loved that woman like no tomorrow, even if he didn't know it. He worshiped the ground she walked on, the air she breathed. I think I heard that they were dating at some point, I was glad Uncle Luke finally got the guts to ask her out. Took him long enough. I also though of Rory. Lorelai was her mother and her very best friend. Words can't define the intense relationship they had. The biggest ocean in the world could not separate those two hearts from one another. Lorelai really was a great woman though. She gave me one, two, three (how much time do we have?) chances with Rory, with her trust. I feel like I blew it completely and I feel like such an ass for that. But no more will I be an ass, no more will I blow second, third or fourth chances. No more will I fail to be a better man. For this woman taught me more than how to love her daughter, she taught me how to love myself, and for that, I give my love to her." ~Jess Mariano

"Ah Lorelai. She was gor-geous she was. With those eyes...mmmm. But she was Luke's woman through and through. Fine woman she was, kind and gentle, yet independent all at the same time. What a woman." ~T.J

"Oh Lorelai was so wonderful! Lovely, Beautiful, Caring! Is she gone? Ohh this is sure to break my big brothers heart. And of course the hearts of all the rest of the town. She was so...so...fiesty. Energetic. Likeable. I can honestly say that I've never ever met anyone like her." ~ Liz

"Really, Lorelai, dead? Not uh. I refuse to believe it. Refuse to even acknowledge it. But it's true isn't it. She's in that 'better place' as they call it. God, really? They say it was cancer. But cancer, really? I didn't think ten bulldozers could take that woman down. I really loved her. I did. I made a huuuge mistake by suing her father, which made her walk away. I can't say she was wrong to do so. I was a...a... a word that's not appropriate to say here. Dead, really?"~ Jason Stiles

"She was superb, Lorelai, I mean. Really great employer. Nice, always brought us lunch. Damn, is she really dead? That's gotta be a hard hit to everyone. I mean everyone. The way the town talked about her, she might've been a superhero or somethin'! Heh—maybe she was a superhero. I didn't know superheroes could get cancer." ~ Tom

"I am coming back up here because I feel I did not do Lorelai or myself justice in my last speech. I didn't convey to you the relationship we had. It was so much more than the coffee pourer and the coffee receiver: It was that of two friends, two soul mates, bantering and talking between each other like we'd known each other our whole lives. And really, we might have, or at least for the part of our lives that really mattered. I could never get enough of her, whether we were talking about Mad cow disease or if she was begging me for more coffee, or even scolding me for depriving her of more coffee. I loved her, through and through. Ugghh, I can't even put it into words. But you all get what I mean, don't you? Don't you? I'm not good with words, nor will I ever be, so I don't know if I'll be able to convey this message completely to you. She was my past even when I didn't know it, she was my present in which I loved her deeply and She is my future, no matter what that will bring. All I know is that she will always be here, inside my heart" ~ Luke Danes

_The Funeral of The Lovely Lorelai Victoria Gilmore_

_Monday, November 6th_

_Songs: Manic Monday (processional)_

_I Will Always Love You (Mid)_

_Where You Lead (Closing)_

_May she never be forgotten_

**A/N: And that is part III. I have an ending to this story all planned out and I hope to have it up by the end of this week. Thanks 4 reading!**


	4. Bonus chapter

**A/N: So this is a quick bonus chapter containing Dean's eulogy. I couldn't think of any other people to put in to make it a full chapter so...yeah. Thank you TL22 and StarsHollow4ever for your awesome reviews and requests for Dean's. You are very much right that I should include him. Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls = Not mine**

The Lovely Lorelai Victoria Gilmore

Bonus Chapter

"Lorelai...dead? You're joking right? Man, I...I can't believe it. This is gonna be a huge blow for the town. Huge blow for everyone. I wish I had more to say about her, I wish I knew more about her. I mean I know she would've won the Olympics in coffee drinking, and that she was a great mom to Rory. I know she ran the independence inn, and then opened the dragonfly. But I don't even think I know her favorite color. Or even her favorite movie. Or maybe, she didn't have a favorite movie, considering she watched so many. I think Lorelai liked me okay. I know she thought I was a good boyfriend to Rory the first time around. But I also know she wasn't too happy with me when I dated Rory while she was in college. But she did come around and give me another chance. And even though things between me and Rory didn't work out, I'm glad that I gained her mother's trust again. So I leave here today, with a fine memory of Lorelai Gilmore." ~Dean

**A/N: So capturing Dean's view was a little bit harder than I bargained on. Let me know if you like it. The ending to this story is still on it's way! R&R**


	5. Part IV

**A/N: So here is the last chapter, as promised, I hope it completes the story. R&R 3**

**Disclaimer: The Lorelai's and their friends are not mine :( **

The Lovely Lorelai Victoria Gilmore

Part IV

A Letter From Lorelai

I am truly touched by all those things you guys had to day about me. It warms my heart (actually, that_ might_ be the 5 cups of coffee I had earlier) to know that that's how I am remembered. To know I am remembered with such reverence and grace, it's the greatest gift I've ever been given. And yes mom, it definitely beats that coat rack you gave me. So now, I must give you all my final words, the ones I never got to say.

Gigi, sweetheart. You are such a wonderful, sweet and darling little darling. See what I did there, eh, eh? Oh never mind. Apparently the dead can't make jokes. Well then. Okay well, as I was saying. Gigi, be good to your daddy, he loves you. You've grown up so much in the time that I've known you and I know you'll make an amazing woman someday. Keep up the good work, kid.

Kirk, I think instead of giving you my last words, I will give you my last warnings. Don't volunteer to hide the eggs for the Easter egg hunt anymore, we all saw how well _that_ turned out last time. Secondly, don't reopen Kirk's. That was the worst coffee I've ever tasted, and trust me, I've tried every type of coffee known to mankind, or rather, womankind. Thirdly, and lastly, in general, don't do anything stupid. This will probably be hard because you do lots and lots and lots (and lots and lots...) of stupid things. But I will miss you Kirk. A lot. Be good to Lulu and make sure you live a full life...before it's too late.

Taylor, the only thing I have to say to you is that you need to shove that damn gavel up your ass; and that you are a great town selectman otherwise. Meeting adjourned. ***bangs imaginary gavel***

Michele, I miss you buddy. A lot. But I saw Paw-paw yesterday. He's doing well. He misses you. That's right, I speak dog. Or maybe your dog speaks human...Heavens a weird place, my friend. Help Sooki manage the inn and be kind to the guests. If you are not kind to the guests, Michele, So help me I will pull a 'Christmas Carol' and set ghosts of past, present and future on you and make you go bonkers. Lots of Love!

Oh Patty, I'm gonna miss you so much. I hope you keep singing and dancing and I hope one day you make your big come back on Broadway. Help the town stay in order, Okay? Oh and make sure you and Babette dominate another Karaoke night. "New costume, $120. Four margaritas, $35. Watching you and Babette singing Karaoke, Priceless." Ahh I crack myself up. "Get everything you need and more with MasterCard."

Babette, sweetie, don't be upset that I'm gone. I know I left so much behind, But they will be okay without me. I would love it though if you could take Paulanka, he loves you so so much. I already told Miss Patty that I want you two to do another Karaoke night, I hope you'll agree. I hope you and Mory live good happy lives filled with love and laughter.

Lane I know I am amazing (That's right, I'm modest too), but I highly doubt I could've stopped the world wars. The Civil and Vietnam ones though, they're another story. I hope everything goes smoothly with you and your mother from now on, and I wish you, Zach and the boys the best. As Rory's best friend, I'd also like to ask you to, to, I don't know really. To... help her I guess. To comfort her. But that sounds so lame because I feel like by leaving I, I, I damaged her. And...And... well I guess I'll get to all that later.

Daddy, wait. Did I just call you Daddy? I don't think I've called you that since I was like 6. Oh well, there is no time like the present, as they say. Okay, where was I? Oh, yes. Daddy, ohh it still feels weird saying it. Okay, Dad, that's better, I'm going to miss you so so much. I was always proud to call you my father you know. Always proud of you. I thought you should know. It was really devastating when you and mom were separated. I was so happy for you two when you renewed your vows. Keep her safe, won't you? Make sure she's okay. Love her as I loved you.

Mother, mother, mother. I never knew you felt that way about me! Haha I get the last laugh! I always knew you liked me. But mom, I really will miss you. Even though you may not have realized it, you meant so much to me. I got my independence from you. My will to be strong and determined,all from you. Book DAR meetings at the inn, go to book clubs, check up on Rory from time to time. Keep being the dignified lady that you are. And remember, if a burglar ever breaks in, you can always use your panic box.

Christopher, I need you to know how much you mean to me. You are the father of my daughter and one of my very best friends in this whole entire world. Yet, I also need you to know that I didn't love you, or at least not in 'that' sense. I...I always thought that I might've loved you, but I never could bring myself to fully put my faith in you. I stand by what I said, you are the man I wanted to want. You were so good to me these past few years, and I know I left you. But you left me the first time. And I know that is probably not a very good excuse. And now I'm rambling...monkey monkey underpants! Sorry, thought we needed some comic relief in here.

Sooki, honey, you were...are...my best friend. You were there for me when I needed you, you were always there to lean on. But you can't break down because I'm not there. Jackson needs you, your kids need you, the inn needs you, I need you to be strong. For them. I will miss you, you don't know how much I'll miss you and your klutzy ways, or your love and talent for cooking. You could have your own 'Food Network' Show. I'll have to think of a name for it. Hmmm...Sushi with Sooki? Nah, raw fish gives me the creeps. Sooki makes cookies? But you're talent goes much beyond cookies. But I must say, I would totally watch a show that revolved around cookies. It would be the best. Show. Ever. I love you Sooki, and I will miss you

Drella, so many things come to mind that I want to say to you, yet none of them are appropriate. Don't you dare put your tip jar out or I can guarantee that in the middle of the night that precious little harp of yours will have no strings left. I'll get you my pretty and your little harp too! Mwahahahaha! I could totally play the Wicked Witch of the West, what do you think? But what do they put on her face? Guacamole? Or is it the stuff they use on martians and stuff. Guacamole would be so much cooler.

Awww Paulanka, Honey, I'm never really gone. My spirit will live on! But Babette will take good care of you and I bet if you plead enough that she'll give you coffee. She's cool like that. Remember that Lorelai loves you and for the record, let it stand that I did not kill you! Don't worry buddy, you don't have to get what that means.

Jackson, to be quite honest, I never actually ate your magic tomatoes. You know how I am with vegetables...how to put it nicely...they freak me out. They probably could've saved me, but..I really am in a better place now (there are no vegetables here!). I want you all to remember that. I'm not suffering anymore. I do miss you guys though. Jackson, help out Sooki won't you? Stay strong for Davey and Martha. You are a wonderful person, don't you ever forget that.

Paris, Asher says hello and that he wishes you your best in all that you strive to do. Actually, he used much bigger and more complex words than that that my puny brain couldn't understand so I gave you the 'Lorelai-ed' version. But Paris, I too hope you are successful. Maybe you'll be the first woman president or something. Live Life to it's fullest.

Logan, I do give you my blessing. It's not easy to give because you've hurt Rory, and now I'm not there to pick up the pieces should anything happen again. But you promised me now. You promised you wouldn't break her heart and I'm going to hold you to that. Help her, please. Help her still become the wonderful woman she was always bound to be. Love her. Cherish her. Marry her. She loves you so much, Huntzberger. That shrine would be nice though. Make sure you put the picture of me in my silk blue dress, it really brings out my eyes. And always remember, you promised me.

I think that's the most heartfelt thing I've ever heard you say, Jess. Help Luke stay strong. Please Jess, for me. You know you really were an ass in all the time that I knew you, and I really wish I had had the chance to meet the new and improved Jess. Rory did love you, I hope you know that. I hope you find love Jess, I hope you are happy. I want you to live, love, laugh...whatever else they put on Hallmark cards these days. Jess I'm giving you a (what is it now...eighth?) an eighth chance. Show me that you know how to live, show me that you really are a better man. I'll be watching.

Dean, you really are a great kid. You were a great boyfriend to Rory. I really am sorry that things between you didn't work out, but I'm sure you'll find the right woman someday. They'll be lucky to have you. Work on containing your jealousy though, bud. It's not very becoming. But, through and through you're a great kid. I wish you well.

T.J...back off, bub. You're married to Liz for Pete's sake. Well, if you know a 'Pete' that is. You know I've never really figured out why they say Pete. I mean, why does Pete care? If I were Pete I'd be like 'That's my name don't wear it out.' Oh well that's completely off topic. Oh well, umm...where was I? Oh yes, thank you for calling me gorgeous, I've always thought that too. Send my love to everyone.

Liz you are so sweet! Luke is so lucky to have a sister like you. Keep making beautiful jewelry and taking care of your baby. You would have been a wonderful sister in la-... umm never mind. I'll see you several decades down the road I guess. Lots of Love.

You really were a great boyfriend Jason, wonderful. I feel like we really 'got' each other, you know. Things between us didn't work out, but I think it was for the best in the end. I couldn't be with someone who was feuding with my father...I just couldn't. But I'm glad that through my life you were my friend. You had a wonderful personality and I hope that you are successful in life.

Tom, I'm touched that you think I was a good employer. You were a very good contractor. I hope you still get a lot of business and that your crew manages just fine. I'll miss you buddy.

I love you. That's the one thing I never got to say. I love you. It never crossed my mind that I wouldn't get the chance to tell you that one more time. Luke, you mean everything to me. I wanted to marry you, I did. I thought I'd beat the cancer, I thought I'd make it. You have to understand how much I wanted you, how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And your cooking abilities of course. I'm not sure how I'll survive here in heaven without my Luke's coffee and doughnut every morning. God only knows. Keep the diner open, please. Don't shut down your whole life because I'm not there. Do whatever you do, for me, and do it with justice and pride. I feel the same way about how we knew each other our whole lives. You are a part of me that is warm and happy. You make me whole, complete. I never thought I'd have to leave you. But I did, so I'll say it again, for extra measure. I love you, Luke Danes, and I always will.

And last but certainly not least, my beloved daughter, Rory. Rory my darling, you were my world, the fruit of my loins, the bane of my existence. I love you more than you love me, trust me on this. I loved you more than you could ever imagine. More than there are stars in the sky. Because Rory, you are my one and only star. And hopefully every night you'll look up at the stars and know I'm up there, loving you just as I always have. As for you situation with having no one to watch movies or eat pop-tarts with, that is a simple matter. Try it with grandma, I'm sure she'd be happy to. Or try it with Lane, she'd probably like it. Or even Logan. I know it won't be the same as watching it with me, the movie watcher extraordinaire, but you have to make sure you keep on living life. You have to make mommy proud. And as for Logan, I've given him my blessing. I want you to live the happiest life you can possibly imagine. Be a reporter, be a mother, do whatever you want and always know that I am on your side no matter what. I love you kiddo. Believe in yourself, Believe in your dreams, Have faith in coffee (It's always there for you) and love. Love yourself, love your friends, Love your 'more than friends', and love mommy, cause she'll always, _always_ love you back.

**A/N: And that's the end of my story. I hope you all liked it! Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated. I would love it you guys could tell me what parts you liked, which parts you thought were funny, or which parts you thought needed some work. I want to thank all my reviewers and all you readers. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
